No me olvides
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: Una pelea entre los hermanos Italia termina tambien en discusión entre España y Romano. Este ultimo cree que el primero no desea tenerle cerca, ¿podrá España demostrarle lo contrario?


**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es obra de Hidekaz Himaruya, yo solo uso mi imaginación para escribir este oneshot. **

* * *

Romano quería a su hermano, intentaba por todos los modos posibles comprenderle y aceptarlo tal y como era, pero Veneziano era un experto en sacarlo de quicio de tantas formas diferentes que él había llegado a pensar que se podría escribir un libro sobre ello.

Principalmente, odiaba verle con ese bastardo estúpido que era Alemania, no era un tipo de fiar, aunque España siempre le decía lo mismo.

-Romano, Alemania no quiere hacerle daño a Ita-chan, con la de veces que lo mete en problemas otro lo habría matado ya.

-¡Eso es porque planea usarlo, idiota! -le gritaba Romano.

España hacía lo que podía para convencerle de que Alemania no representaba ningún problema para su hermano, pero Romano no ponía de su parte en comprender la situación. Él siempre había pensado que había algo más que esa preocupación por el bienestar de Italia en lo que decía. ¿Pero que era?

* * *

Una mañana Italia fue de visita a la casa que Romano compartía con España, como hacia un tiempo que no se veían este ultimo pensó que no sería mala idea que ambos hermanos pasasen el día juntos y se pusiesen al día, quizás de ese modo el humor de Romano mejoraría.

Se equivocaba.

España dejo a los hermanos en el comedor bajo la orden de que les preparasen algún tipo de pasta para comer mientras él se encerraba en su despacho a terminar el papeleo, de forma repentina uno de los jefes de su país había abdicado y tenía que tener todo a punto para la nueva coronación en unos días.

Otro punto a favor de la visita de Italia era que por lo menos Romano no estaría solo, llevaba unos días sin hacerle mucho caso, le sabia mal haberlo desatendido tanto, así que le alegraba que al menos ese día fuese a tener compañía.

Era casi la hora de comer cuando se desato la tormenta.

-¡Bastardo! -grito Romano entrando de una patada en la habitación.

España alzo la mirada con una sonrisa, supuso que a su manera Romano había ido a avisarle para comer, para su sorpresa se lo encontró rojo de rabia.

-Romano, ¿qué sucede? -le preguntó.

El chico golpeo el escritorio con rabia.

-¿Por qué has dejado que viniese? -le espetó rabioso.

España lo miro extrañado.

-¿De quién hablas? -le preguntó de nuevo.

-¡Del _imbecille _de mi _fratello_! -exclamó el otro.

-Oh…-murmuró España- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-¡Siempre está hablando de lo mismo! -le contestó Romano- Que si Alemania ha dicho esto, que si Alemania ha hecho lo otro, _cazzo_, me tiene harto de escucharle decir siempre lo mismo.

-¿Y has probado a hablar sobre otra cosa? -le recomendó él.

-No, porque siempre llevara el tema a lo mismo -replicó el otro- ¡y no quiero escucharlo mas! ¡Quiero que se vaya!

-Ita-chan ha venido a verte desde muy lejos, Romano -le recordó España- deberías agradecérselo y no echarlo de ese modo.

-Si lo que quiere es estar con Alemania por mí que se marche y no vuelva -replico Romano.

España volvió a suspirar, dejando los papeles recogidos a un lado de la mesa y rascándose la cabeza, incapaz de saber qué hacer para calmarle.

-Romano, intenta entenderle -le dijo al fin- ha pasado más tiempo con Alemania que contigo.

-¿Me estas echando la culpa de que no entienda a mi hermano?-le preguntó él volviendo a ponerse rojo de la furia.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso! -exclamó España.

-Ya claro -gruñó el otro.

-Solo digo que si pasases más tiempo con él en vez de estar quejándote siempre podrías llegar a entenderle -le explicó él pacientemente- y de paso, entenderías que Alemania no es tan malo como crees, se preocupa por Ita-chan, le deja vivir en su casa, dormir con él, le protege siempre y va a salvarlo cuando es necesario, por no hablar de la infinita paciencia que tiene con él. Otro en su lugar se habría desecho de tu hermano a la primera.

-Tché…-bufó Romano- no pienso hacerlo, idiota.

-Entonces no te quejes -le dijo España con una sonrisa despreocupada- Romano, tu hermano es un buen chico, es tranquilo, dulce y más fácil de entender de lo que crees.

-¿Lo prefieres a él? -le preguntó él de golpe.

-¿Perdona? -le preguntó un extrañado España.

-Todo el mundo adora a mi hermano, todo el mundo le quiere -protestó Romano- tú no eres menos.

-Aprecio a Ita-chan, si -admitió él.

Romano alzo la barbilla, orgulloso.

-_Molto bene_ -replico el otro- pues quédate con mi hermano, es lo que siempre has querido, ¿no? Ya de niños querías cambiarme por él.

-De niño eras imposible de controlar -comentó España con añoranza- no me hacías caso nunca y encima te pasabas el día molestándome.

-¡Y me soportaste porque querías la herencia de mi abuelo! -le espetó Romano- ¡pues no la tendrás nunca, maldito bastardo!

Y Romano se fue del despacho dando un portazo.

* * *

Romano se paso unos días encerrado en su cuarto, solo salía de este cuando estaba seguro de que no iba a encontrarse con España, no le apetecía verle la cara, si tanto quería a su hermano que se fuese con él y lo dejase en paz.

Por su parte España había concentrado el mal sabor que esa discusión le había dejado en el cuerpo concentrándose en su trabajo pero una vez la coronación termino se encontró con que no podía ignorar la situación que reinaba entre ambos.

Romano le importaba, muchísimo, tanto que el corazón le dolía al pensar en la posibilidad de que él se pudiese marchar de su lado o de que pensase que no le importaba nada. Le quería, ¿Cómo podía dudar de ello? ¡Si hasta le pidió matrimonio! Aunque nunca llegó a entender la respuesta que le dio, así que dejo correr la boda.

No entendía porque Romano había dicho aquello, no sabía qué hacer, solo se le ocurra hablar con él y ser sincero, aunque no estaba seguro de que con lo terco que era lo fuese a escuchar.

Bueno, por intentarlo no pasaba nada.

Así que España se dirigió al cuarto de Romano y sin llamar si quiera entró.

Romano se encontraba leyendo tirado en la cama, con una cesta de tomates al lado. Cuando escucho el ruido de alguien entrando en su cuarto alzó la mirada por encima de libro, al ver que se trataba de España no pudo evitar una mueca de desagrado.

-_Cazzo imbecille _-le dijo- ¿no sabes que no has de entrar a un cuarto ajeno sin llamar?

-Tu jefe tiene que hablar contigo, Romano -le dijo él.

Antes de que Romano pudiese contestar o, más bien, protestar, España se sentó en la cama al lado de él.

-¿Tú crees que te odio? -le preguntó España- ¿Qué te tengo a mi lado por lo herencia de Roma?

-Es lo que todos hacen -replicó Romano.

-Hablo de mí, no de los demás -replico él- al principio me costó acostumbrarme a ti, pero supe que podía hacerlo, te he criado bien, ¿no?

-No ha estado mal -murmuró el otro- has cuidado de mi.

-Ita-chan es encantador, si -admitió España- pero no es un reto, tú siempre has sido un reto, Romano. Aprecio a Ita-chan pero a ti, a ti te quiero. Ita-chan puede ser muchas cosas, pero nunca será como tú.

A Romano se le cayó sobre el pecho el libro que estaba leyendo al oír lo que había dicho España, ¿había entendido mal? ¿Alguien le quería a él más que a su hermano menor?

-¿Tu…tu me quieres? -le preguntó-¿Por qué si?

A España se le escapo una sonrisita.

-Supongo que porque si, si-afirmo él.

-No lo entiendo -le dijo Romano.

España pasó un brazo el brazo por debajo de Romano para luego acercarlo a él y darle un tierno beso en los labios, lo que hizo que el chico enrojeciese como un tomate y al separarse golpease el pecho del otro.

-¡No te he dado permiso para besarme, bastardo! -exclamó.

-Eh Romano -le dijo España con una sonrisita- ¿te casarías conmigo?

Romano entrecerró los ojos y sonrió con suficiencia.

-Ya te lo dije la primera vez, idiota -le contestó- tres comidas al día con siesta y pasta.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, primero de todo si has llegado hasta aqui, gracias por leer. Este es mi primer fanfic de Hetalia y tambien yaoi ( ojo que lo he hecho suave), así que espero que os haya gustado.**

**Y nada mas, de nuevo gracias por leer y los follows, favs y reviews son bien recibidos y me ayudan a saber si lo he hecho bien.**

**Hasta otra!**


End file.
